1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for processing mail. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to determining when mail has been delivered. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for determining when a specific addressee receives a particular letter or package.
2. Description of Related Art
The physical delivery of packages or envelopes through traditional means (traditional government postal service, courier or similar legacy delivery methods) can be fraught with issues and subject to fraud or misuse. This issue is particularly serious when related to the delivery of critical information, sensitive documents, financial instruments, credit cards, or documents with personally identifiable information (PII), such as driver licenses, passports, permits, etc. Packages, letters and missives carried by conventional postal delivery services or courier services rely on labor intensive methods to ensure parcels or letters are delivered to the intended recipient.
While the identity of the individual receiving or picking up a parcel or envelope can be established by traditional means (i.e. using proof of identity, such as a driver's license at the point of delivery or pickup), this is often time and labor intensive and is an error prone method, and furthermore, it cannot establish when the package was actually opened or by whom. Establishing when a package was actually opened is nearly impossible using traditional methods.
When packages or envelopes go missing, either due to intentional or unintentional actions, the process of tracking and tracing, and establishing the actual location of such items is very time consuming and a cause of customer dissatisfaction. When items are stolen, intentionally delayed or hidden from view, it is virtually impossible to determine the location, routing or chain of custody for such items.
In addition, the collection of critical information to permit process analysis, performance, establish chain of custody, or correlation event between the time of issue and receipt depends on the collection of information from manual processes (such as physical signature capture or bar code scanning) and compilation of information from multiple sources, making it very difficult, if not impossible, to gather real or near real time information of end to end package or envelope delivery processes. Therefore, there is a desire to know when an actual addressee has received a letter, parcel, package or the like.